


Not Like a Virgin

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Conversations in bed, Early Relationship, M/M, Stiles is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ll say that I don’t do things that don’t make me happy or things that inconvenience me in any way. People assume I can’t be serious, but that’s the truth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like a Virgin

 

“You know what I think is interesting? I don’t lie nearly as much as people assume I do.”

“Hmm, how’s that?” Stiles mutters into his pillow. It’s been a few minutes and he knows that Peter likes to talk after sex. And during sex as well, although the topics are different.

“Well, for example, I’ll say that I don’t do things that don’t make me happy or things that inconvenience me in any way. People assume I can’t be serious, but that’s the truth.” Peter rubs a hand down Stiles’ back and pulls him in closer so he’s cuddled under his arm.

“Or you can say, ‘I came back from the dead.’ So sleeping with me either makes you happy or at least doesn’t inconvenience you? Hey, good for me,” he says, kissing Peter’s shoulder.

“You’d remember I came back from the dead, you were one of the ones that killed me,” Peter gently chides him.

The fact that Stiles is 17 means nothing to Peter. Or four months from being 18 as Stiles likes to say. And that Peter is definitely more than three years older means that under California law, sex with Stiles means he’s committing a felony.

The only reason he gives it any thought at all is he told Stiles he wouldn’t fuck him until his 18th birthday. Any and everything until then, but Peter insists that Stiles ass will remain at least partially untouched until that magic 18th birthday.

Stiles argues it both ways – he says his birthday is right around the corner, so there’s no point in waiting and then says his birthday is so far away that he’ll die if he’s forced to wait. Not that he has a choice regarding this; they’ll do what Peter wants.

“So let me ask you a question, Peter.” Stiles hesitates and Peter notes his heart beat changes slightly. Nerves, which Peter always finds interesting, considering that Stiles approached him originally.

“Ask away, I’ll answer you honestly,” the wolf replies. “So be sure you want an answer.”

“Yeah, I’ve considered that. So why are we here together? I know you’ve dated some women since your grand return and assume you’re re-lost your virginity before me. So why me? Just because I was willing?”

“Hmm,” he snorts. “You do know you’re very hung up on the idea of virginity, don’t you? It was originally with the idea that females were of more value when they were untouched. To ensure that their children were from their spouse? And no one demanded virginity from men at all. It’s quite a demeaning construct actually, and I’m disappointed that you even consider it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know all that, but answer the question. It’s not because I’m the sheriff’s son, and this is a giant fuck you at the establishment or something? Because that would be pathetic.” Stiles’ face looks firm and assured, but Peter can hear his heart trippy-trip-tripping.

He pauses dramatically before answering. “You’re attractive, and you’re getting more attractive as you’re getting older. You’re both smart and clever. You amuse me. You know me and yet you’re not afraid of me, which is rare in people who know me. While you’re not afraid of me, you do respect me, at least a little. A healthy amount.” Peter lets a couple of claws come out and rests them on the boy’s neck. There’s no change in his heart beat, it’s actually calmed since he started talking. “That you’re the sheriff’s son, well it doesn’t repulse me and it does amuse me a little. It’s more bonus points than anything else.”

“I guess that’s okay then. It’s not like my dad would like you any more when I’m 18. Or 21. Or 25 or 35.” Stiles grins at Peter and suddenly his eyes go wide as he tries to sit up and stammers, “Umm, not that…”

“You were thinking about us together in the future? When you’re 21 or 25 or more?” Peter asks, pulling him back down against his chest. “I think that might be adorable. Or frightening, I’m not sure which.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just pointing out that you will never be Dad approved. And he’s not going to give you bonus points for the lack of actual ass fucking, I’m sure he would totally consider everything else we’ve done worthy of jail time.” Stiles wraps his arm around Peter’s chest and rubs his nose into Peter’s armpit.

It’s that kind of thing that makes Peter hopeful and just a little stupid, willing to think about a possible future together. “Have I bitten you by then? When you turn 21 maybe? One present for when you’re 18 and another for when you’re 21?”

“Let’s just think about one milestone at a time, okay?” Stiles wiggles and tries to pull away, saying, “I’m going to take a quick shower, I’m disgusting.”

Peter pulls his boy back, mouthing at his neck. “I think you smell lovely. You should stay here.”

“Well if we’re glued together in the morning, remember it’s your fault,” Stiles declares and wraps a leg over Peter’s.

“Everything’s my fault,” the wolf says. “I can live with that.”


End file.
